Act 2: Blade Splash Part 1
Act 2: Blade Splash Part 1 is the second episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the first episode where we meet the rangers fully. Plot After hearing that Ryu had faced Kaler, Jageuar and Beenie by himself, Master Kaku summons four people who descend from the same fighters he fought along side with in the war with the Samurai Forest Resident Clan in the 400 years ago. They fight alongside Ryu, the Red Ranger. Kaku then fires four arrows into the air taped with the message "Find The Sword". The first arrow lands in the dorm room of Kyle Foles, a student at a cooking school. We see him leave his class and enter his dorm. When his picks up the arrow, he responds with "What kind of prank is this?" and is teleported to the forest. The second arrow lands in front of Blake Lewis as he is cleaning up after a school party. He is an aspiring Boxer trying to make ends meet. When he sees it he acts as if he was about to be killed. He is then teleported away. The Third arrow lands on the farm of Mae Dawson. As she leaves the barn after cleaning up after the animals, she finds the arrow and reads the message, she is teleported away. The Fourth Arrow lands at the entrance of a college attended by Cassidy Peters. We see her studying for a big test at the same time cleaning her dorm for the other people who live their. She says "Aii, I'll never get to study if I cant clean this place up!". Then students rush in and throw a party for no other reason than because "No Homework!". She then proceeds to make he way to the library but trips over the arrow. She is then teleported away. When they land in the Forest. they all meet each other and talk, wondering who brought them there. Blake cries " What is this place? Where are we?" Then Kaku's mysterious voice states "Find Your Seed. Draw Your Sword. Become Blade Splash" In addition ,Ryu then appears don up in his Samurai Armor. He states he will help them find their gear. They are then given a map that will lead them to their Shuriken Seed. After finding and opening the locks the team is then confronted by some of the mooks of the forest. The team then proceeds to get beat up by the S.E.E.D.S(the Mooks of The Samurai Forest Resident Clan), but Ryu has an easy time defeating them. Eventually the rangers are able to unlock the powers in the Shuriken Seed. They then are able to destroy the S.E.E.D.S. Ryu is impressed. They were able to defeat the S.E.E.D.S. He then leads them back to the Dojo. Kyle is to become becomes the Green Ranger, Blake the Blue Ranger, Mae the Yellow Ranger and Cassidy the Pink Ranger. They never thought much of this ancestry, and thus aren't expecting something like this to happen. They don't know Kaku or Ryu, but they soon will. When they arrive, They are met with great hospitality from Kaku's Kuros, but Ryu does not think much of them. Kyle is a friendly and smart man, He used to be a chef, all be it a crappy and lazy one. He is an intelectual person and thinks outside of the box. Blake is an aspiring boxer. He is cocky and cool, But he is overconfident. He'll constantly but-heads with Ryu. Mae is a rough-and-tough fsrm girl. He dad was an Marine and she strives to be one. She is smart and athletic and very capable. She may be the most powerful of them all, even stronger than Ryu! Cassidy is the super kind type of girl. She'll do anything to keep the team safe. raised to be like her mom, she is pretty much the team mom/maid. She is also a clutz and can find herself in trouble. Finally is Ryu. Ryu is super serious, and is not to fond of his teammates yet. His parents were killed in front of his eyes by a mysterious ghost. He has some of the worst luck, and has a harsh view on humans since the only kindness he has ever seen was from Kaku. Kaku has opened him up a little bit, but Ryu still will keep to himself if he wants. Kaku is a mysterious man,all we know about his is that he is very wise and has a history that goes further that being old friends with the Forest Rulers. He thinks to himself "They are so much like their predacessors" Kyle hears him and asks him what he means. Kaku tells them that they are decendants of a tribe thhat migrated to the forest. They were the Tengen Tribe. Each of the rangers are the 20th direct ancestor to each of the previous Ranger. This is the first Ryu had heard of this, much to even his shock. For some reasons the four new rangers, can't help but accept the offer, despite never ever engaging in battle. They feel as if this is the right thing to do. Kyle states "Maybe our ancestors are forcing us to do this." After meeting Kaku the rangers go out to find their swords lead by Ryu. We meet the villains of the show. They are known as The Samurai Forest Resident Clan. Lead by the Shoguns Jageuar, Blenie, Kaler, they work to devour the souls needed to become whole. Jageuar is your run of the mill power hungry villain. He wants nothing than to defeat anything in his way, even if his fellow Forest Resident Shoguns come into his contacts. Blenie is a very sneaky and smart villain. All she wants in life is to gain more knowledge. She is never content with what he has or what he will ever get, so she herself is very suicidal, knowing he will never atain what she wants. Kaler is a different beast all together. He wants to find the Golden Fruit. Unlike Jageuar and Beenie, he is aware of his past life, and wants return to it. Kaler himself wants nothing but to see the world burn, and rebuild it in his image. He also wants to face a warrior he finds of value to fight forever and ever. Is it one of the rangers? Is it Kaku? Lina is the only one who did not eat. She wants to escape but she does not want her old friends to die completely. She still believes they are in there SOMEWHERE. Jageuar finds out that Kaku has sent the team to find the Legendary Swords also known as the Blade Morphers used by the warriors who helped Kaku defeat the Forest residents. He devises a plan to take the swords so they can't fight back. After introductions, Kaler sends one of the residents Drifter in an attempt to find the Blade Morphers. Drifter attacks in the wind and will destroy the world with wind. When The team finds the Blade Morphers, the are meet by Drifter. They battle over the swords bbut the rangers prevail. The rangers have their first morph, and fight.To morph the set the Shuriken Seed on the Slot and spin it. It takes a while but they are able to beat Drifter, but he grows to giant size. How will the rangers beat him now? Debuts -LS-02 Cantaloupe, LS-03 Berry, LS-04 Lemon, LS-05 Peach -Shuriken Weapon Cantaloupe Shield, Berry Fists, Lemon Daggar, Peach Slicer -Resident Drifter Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash